


Broken Together

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, I'm Sorry, Sam in Hell, this will get pretty fucking sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its the seventh anniversary of Sam's death. Andrea Chase reflects on her life and all that has happened since that dreadful day when Sam Winchester, her boyfriend at the time, jumped into the pit. Just as Andrea is ready to let go of the guilt and anger something happens. Or someone rather. Will she go back to her old life? Or will Andrea continue on the suburban path?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Old Friends, New Places

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction that I'm publishing. It is kind of lame and I suck at writing but I'm trying. This story is seven years after Sam jumped in the pit. I will update soon. This chapter was more of a prologue than anything. Sorry not sorry.

I wake up shaky, clinging to the navy-blue cotton sheets that cover my bed. I had long since kicked the comforter off during my recurring nightmare. Seven years. Seven long years since Sam had jumped in the pit. I rub my face with my sweaty hands. I can't keep doing this, the nightmares, the anger, the pain. I get up from my bed and walk down the hall. I open a purple door to my daughter's room. Samamtha is curled up in her bed and Dean is sitting in the rocking chair in the corner asleep. I shake him gently. Used to be if you tried to even walk into the same room as he was sleeping in he'd wake up, but times have changed. He mumbles a bit before opening his eyes.  
"Hey, beautiful." He says, half smiling. Dean streaches his arms. "I'm sorry I didn't wake you up when you stared screaming. Sammy came in crying because she thought you were hurt, I had to calm her down and then-"  
"Its okay. She comes first, we always have agreed on that." I say, as he comes up with his groggy apology. I grab his hand and led him back to our room. "I'm surprised you aren't having nightmares, Dean."  
He looks up with a guilty face, "There not as bad for me anymore. Its been seven years. I miss him so fucking much, but I can't have him ruining my life."  
I understand and he knows that. When Sam jumped in the pit it ruined both of us. Dean and I wouldn't have survived without eachother. We weren't together for the first two years, but when the third anniversary rolled around we were both just trying to feel soemthing. We both lay on the bed after he picks up the comforter and a few stray pillows I knocked off. We sleep soundly in eachothers arms, unaware of someone else's watching us. Waiting for the right time to come out of the shadows and reveal himself.


	2. Five Minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a bad ass, starting sentences with "but" and "because" My elementary teachers would be so proud of me. :')

At night my dreams were always plagued by Samuel Winchester. Whether they were good or bad was the real question. And most nights they were bad. But, then there would be a dream of one of our best memories and it would make me heart ache. That's why I couldn't let go. Because no matter how bad or painful things got, there was always a spark of joy. I knew Dean had moments just as I had, but he seemed to think that they didn't count for as much. He had always know that a moment of joy meant eternal misery.  
As I climb out of bed for the second time this morning I am greeted with the sun shining brightly. I check my phone before grabbing some sweats, putting them on and brushing my teeth. It was nine after eight.. Dean had his own mechanics shop and I stayed at home and taught Samantha. After all, once you life a life of hunting you can never be to careful. I made money watching other kids while parents went out. Dean and I had a devils trap hidden under the flooring in front of every door and window. I walk to Samantha's room to wake her when I hear a bang in the kitchen. I sneak over to my bedroom closet and get out my revolver filled with silver bullets. Whether this intruder was human or not the bullets could surely slow them down.  
I come around the corner to see a tall man with shaggy hair standing towards the fridge. My heart almost stops.  
"Sam?" I ask, inching towards the figure. He turns around to reveal a scruffy face and bags under his eyes. His looks like Sam. "You're dead. You've been dead for seven years. What kind of sick game is this?" You ask.  
Just then Castiel 'poofs' into the room with a grin on his face that just says, "Look what I did!" You give Cas a disapproving look.  
"Cas, what the hell did you do?" I yell. Sam looks confused as he stares at me.  
"I raised Sam from perdition just as I did his brother. It took me longer but I did it!" Cas says happily.  
"Why are you wearing a wedding ring?" Sam asks, I ignore him. I can't tell him I married his brother. Or that I was pregnant with his baby before he jumped into that pit. Or that Dean raised said baby as his own.  
"Cas , is this why we haven't seen you in five years?"  
"Yes, Andrea. I have been trying for a very long time."  
"Wedding ring?" Sam tries, but you ignore him again. You look him over again, taking more time. His clothes are ripped and his hair at his shoulders. He has more than just a little scruff, he has a beard that is long, but looks like it was longer and just cut haphazardly. His eyes are plagued by sorrow, pain and betrayal. He'll soon find out how extensive that betrayal is.

I take a deep breath in and try to steady my breathing. Before I can do anything to stop it, I hear little footsteps on the stairs. There at the bottom of the stairs is Samantha, looking at Sam like he is some sort if an amazing creature.  
"Mom, there's a lumberjack in our kitchen!" She exclaims. I try not to laugh but fail. I burst out laughing as I realize that Sam does in fact look like similar to a slim lumber jack. His ripped flannel and beard have a lot to contribute.  
"Did she just call you mom? You're married and you have a child?" Sam asks. I look up at him and nod. I half expect him to go wild and throw things because of his angered face. Samantha just looks confused as does Cas .  
"I had no idea how much she had grown" Cas says. Sam looks at him and then at me before settling a soft gaze on the small six year old.  
Sam looks as though he doesn't know what to do. He gulps and then looks at me. "How old is she?" He asks. It a simple question, but I'm reluctant to answer.  
"Why?" I say coldly.  
"Because you said I was gone for seven years and she was born before Cas left..."  
Should I tell him? Tell him all the secrets I want to keep hidden away? Before I can decide fate seems to do it for me. In the form of my six years old.  
"I'm six. I'll be seven in seven months." Samantha says. Sam pauses briefly to do the math in his head before looking at me.  
"She's mine."


End file.
